Switched Duelists
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: Summary; Due to a rather strange and mysterious card, and Akiza's physic abilities activating the card. Leo and Akiza end up switching bodies, but before they can switch back the card vanishes. Will they be able to find the card? Will they be able to switch back? Tune in and read to find out, and too see how Leo lives as a teenage girl, while Akiza lives as pre-teen boy.
1. Chapter 1

Switched Duelists

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any of its characters, all credits are given to Kazuki Takahashi.

Summary; Due to a rather strange and mysterious card, and Akiza's physic abilities activating the card. Leo and Akiza end up switching bodies, but before they can switch back the card vanishes. Will they be able to find the card? Will they be able to switch back? Tune in and read to find out, and too see how Leo lives as a teenage girl, while Akiza lives as pre-teen boy.

A/N; When you see Akiza(L) that means it is Leo in Akiza's body, and Leo(A) is Akiza in Leo's body.

Chapter 1

Hi there and welcome to New Domino City, a futuristic city named after its predecessor of Domino City. And just like its predecessor the game of duel monsters is very popular here as well. Even more to the point were duelists can now duel while riding motorcycles, theses are called turbo due. And as to who I am if you're wondering my name is Leo, and this the story of how I ended up switching bodies with my friend Akiza Izinski.

But before I get to that, how about a little background story for all of you. You see this all began when my twin sister Luna and I, had discovered an injured turbo duelist. Even after we had discovered he had been marked signaling he did time in the facility, we still took care of him. And after helping him regain his memories we found out his name was Yusei Fudo, and he was here for business. Which resulted in him competing in the fortune cup tournament, in which he had won the whole thing.

And during the tournament that is where we got to meet Akiza Izinski, who turned out to be the black rose witch. Once the whole tournament business had commenced, and after Yusei had helped Akiza with her parents, and after dealing with Jack and Crow we all became a close group of friends. But around the corner an even greater danger awaited us, for you see Jack, Yusei, Akiza, and Luna were signers. In simpler terms they were prophesied duelists who were given the destiny to save the world from the dark signers, which we did. And this is where my story begins.

After we had defeated the dark signer and saved the world, things had returned to normal. Both Luna, Akiza, and I were attending the local duel academy in order for ust to grow as better duelists. But since today was Saturday and Luna wanted to stay home, I found myself walking around the city since my friend Dexter was busy. I also took along my duel disk just in case if I got into any duels, but that did not happen.

After walking around for awhile I started to become bored, and started to walk back home. Though not before I looked down on the street and saw a duel monsters card laying on the ground faced downward. Once I had picked it up and turned it over I realized it was a magic card, but one that I have ever seen before. So thinking quickly I started to rush back home, in order to call Yusei to see if he knew the card in question.

Though before I could get any further I had bumped into someone and fell down, looking up I saw that it was Akiza. Quickly getting up I said to Akiza "_Sorry about that Akiza I was kinda in a rush to get home"_ I told the burgundy haired girl. Noticing that I had dropped the card i quickly picked back up.

Just as Akiza was about to speak saying "_no harm done Leo just be careful next time, and what is that card you have there in your hand?" _after she had noticed the card. I replied back to her that I did not know which card it was, and that I was going to call Yusei before i had bumped into her. Though after I told her that she responded with "_oh sorry to tell you this but Yusei is busy right with both Jack and Crow, but maybe I can help you if you want?" _offering her help.

Deciding that I had nothing to lose I went to hand her the card, but as soon as we both had touched it a bright flash had happened, which made us shield our eyes from the light. A few seconds later the flash had died down, and I had begun to open my eyes which were still a bit blurry. Though remembering that Akiza was with me when the flash occured, I immediately called out to her and said "_Akiza are you okay and what was with that strange flash right now?" _though soon after I noticed something startling.

And that was that my voice had sounded different, but familiar at the same time and then I noticed that it was Akiza's voice. After which I quickly opened up my eyes and came face-to-face with not Akiza, but you wouldn't believe it myself. Which in turn had caused me to look down and see not only the victorian style dress Akiza wears, but also two big bulges pushing out the front of my chest.

Glancing back up at what appeared to be me with a look of both confusion and horror etched on his face, I heard say "_Leo is that you in there inside of my body?"_ altering me that somehow Akiza and I had switched bodies. After giving a quick nod of acceptance, all we could do was scream in utter panic.

After we had screamed for a while, we had both started to calm down and think about our situation. That is when I heard Leo(A) ask "_how in the world could this have happened to us?" _which I wanted the answer as well.

That is when it had hit me and I quickly exclaimed "_the card it must of been that magic card that I had found earlier" _to the surprise look on my former face. So we both started to look around for the card, only to realize that it was nowhere in sight. Feeling utterly dismayed that this happened because of me, I quickly said to Leo(A) "_I am so sorry Akiza that I got you mixed up in this, this is all my fault" _apologizing for the situation we are currently facing.

Seeing the dejected look of shame on his former face Leo(A) had said to me "_hey Leo look there is no harm done okay" _which made me feel a bit more relieved. Though that is when a new problem arose when Leo(A) stated "_what are we going to tell our friends, and what about school as well?" _which caused to pause and think about what he had just said.

Thinking quickly I replied with "_as of now i think it is best to keep this a secret until we find the card, and as for school well I have to be you and you have to be me." _telling him the plan. Seeing him about to reply I interrupted him and said "_look as much as this stinks this is all we have to go on for now, so it's best if I teach you how to be me and you teach me how to be you." _hoping that my point was made. Seeing him nod although a bit dejectedly signaled to me, that he had accepted my plan.

That is when I heard Leo(A) speak up and say to me "_well if you are going to be pretending to be me for the time being, I might as well show you were you will be living for now."_ which reminded me that Akiza lived alone in her own apartment, but no clue to where it was at. And with that we had both gotten up and proceeded to my new apartment and life as Akiza Izinski for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we had gotten up, and proceeded to walk towards the apartment I would be living at for the time being. I immediately stumbled and fell onto my butt, thanks in part to not only my new center of gravity, but also the high heeled shoes Akiza was wearing. Though before i could get up I started to hear chuckling from behind me, turning around I saw Leo(A) trying his best to stifle his laughs at me.

Sending him an annoyed look I quickly spoke up and said "_if you're done laughing over there Leo I would appreciate it if you helped me up." _which he immediately did. Although once he had let go, and I started walking again once again I stumbled but Leo(A) was there to catch me. Finding myself feeling frustrated with the shoes i was wearing I turned towards Leo(A) and asked him "_how in the world can you stand to walk in these shoes?" _hoping to get an answer.

Only then did a smug grin appear on his face as he said "_because not only do they look good, they also match my clothes." _was his reply to me. Though he did speak up once again after seeing the frustrated look on my face and said "_just take your time walking in them and go at a slow pace while placing one foot in front of the other." _were the tips he gave me.

After doing what he told me I immediately felt better at walking around. Though as we were walking I began to notice the different ways that this body moved. Such as the sway in my new hips, to the swaying of my new butt. And not to mention the rather dramatic bouncing and jiggling of my much fuller chest. Also I noticed how mostly men had been giving stares as we were walking. Turning towards Leo(A) I had asked him "_how do you handle walking when every part of your body moves, and what do you do about the looks that you get as well?" _hoping that he had some answers.

After a few moments had passed I heard him speak and say "_well about walking I got used to it as my body grew so just go with the flow, and about the looks you're getting just ignore them and you'll be alright." _was what he had told me. Once I had listened and applied his advice, I found that walking was much more comfortable then before.

Finally after we had been walking for awhile, we had finally arrived at Akiza's or should I say my apartment for now, which was apart of an apartment complex. Once we had entered and locked the door behind us, we immediately sat down on the couch in the living room. Finding the silence that had settled between us, a bit awkward I then chose to speak up and say "_well before you give me the grand tour of the place, how about we teach other to use our current decks to not raise suspicion?" _telling him my plan.

So after he had accepted for over the next hour we had taught each other on how to use our current bodies decks. After that was said and done, did Leo(A) decide it was time to show around my apartment. We had started in the living room which a big couch, and two single chairs, as well as a flat screen television. Up next he had showed me the kitchen, which led to him asking me if I knew how to cook, to which I replied yes.

Next he had shown me to a spare guest bedroom, telling me that it was for friends who needed a place to sleep. Lastly he showed me the room that I would be sleeping in from on now, as well as pointing things out. Like the dresser which had almost all clothes that would fit this body, as well as the closet which contained several pairs of not only our school uniform but also the same exact dress I was currently wearing.

And then we moved onto the bathroom, as Leo(A) showed how to turn the shower and which body wash and hair cleaning products to use./ But during the whole time of the tour of the apartment, I had kept noticing something that was not only scratching my back, but also bothering my shoulders. As I turned towards Leo(A) I saw, that he had noticed the annoyed look on my face and had asked "_is everything okay Akiza?" _showing his concern.

Finally speaking up I said to him "_well Leo something seems to keep bothering my shoulders, and scratching my back do you know what is it?" _wanting to get some answers. Though after I had voiced my complaints, did I see my former face blush a very deep red in color and embarrassment. Confused on what was going on I asked "_is everything okay there Leo?" _wanting to get to the source of his embarrassment.

Only then did Leo(A) cough before saying to me "_well Akiza to answer your question, the thing that keeps bothering you is your bra and the bra straps." _was his reply. Although his answer did have me blushing in embarrassment as well. Finally after we had gone over everything , I had noticed how late it was and told Leo(A) "_you should probably be heading home now Luna strats to get worried about you." _I told him.

Seeing him nod in acceptance i led him back to the front door, and before he left he said to me "_if you have any trouble with anything be sure to give me a call and i will help you out." _and after that was said he had left.

After Leo(A) had left, I now found myself all alone for the first time in my life. Not sure what to do I went and sat on couch, before taking off the shoes I was wearing as they were starting to hurt a bit. Faced with nothing better to do I had picked up the television remote, and proceeded to watch some T.V. to pass the time. Only after some time had passed watching a few shows, did I smell a stench of some kind.

I then proceeded to sniff to see if I could locate said smell, only to realize after I had found nothing that smee might be me. Acting quickly I grabbed some of my burgundy hair, and gave it a quick sniff to find out that I was correct after all. Realizing that I needed a shower I made my way back to the bedroom in order to get ready.

Once back in the bedroom, I had begun the process of removing my clothes though it did take about thirty minutes to disrobe. After that was done, I had looked into a standing mirror Akiza had in her room and saw my new body in nothing but a black lace bra and panties. Knowing that I did not know how to take off a bra, I quickly located the video messenger machine and called Leo(A). After a few rings had passed the call was finally picked up, and on the screen I saw my former face appear. Looking a bit perplexed he quickly asked "_is everything alright Akiza are you okay?" _he had asked me.

Clearing my throat all the while blushing very red I said to him "_everything is fine here Leo, it is just that I'm about to take a shower but I do not know how to take off this bra" _was my statement to him. After telling him my current problem a long moment of silence had followed afterwards.

Finally I heard Leo(A) clear his throat and start to answer my question. Although I could tell that he was really embarrassed with the help I was asking for. Finally he spoke and said "_well Akiza first off you take your arms out of the bra straps, after that turn the bra around so the clasp is facing the front, and then just push together both ends and it should come off." _were the tips he had given me.

After thanking and wishing him a goodnight I ended the video call, and proceed to do what was told to me. Once I had done it the bra had immediately fell off of me, and I came face-to-face with the bare breasts that were sitting on my chest. Looking at the breasts in the mirror I not only noticed how big they were, but also the fullness and roundness of them topped with two pink colored nipples. Wondering how big they are I quickly picked the bra up, and had located the tag which had 34-DD printed on it.

Once the bra was off, I had quickly found a towel and went into the restroom. Though before I got into the shower, I bent over in order to remove my panties that I was wearing. Once I had taken them off I immediately noticed how different the area between my legs was. First off I had noticed the small patch of burgundy hair, as well as the empty feeling I was getting. After that i had entered the shower, and proceeded to wash my body.

After the shower was done, which I am not going to lie was completely different, I wrapped the towel around myself and went back into the room. Then I had begun to dry myself off, and after I was done I went over to the dresser in search of clean underwear and pajamas. Opening the first drawer I came upon the underwear, and I saw many different types of color in various designs, styles, and color. Not wanting to stare for too long I quickly picked out a plain pair of black cotton panties, and had put them on.

After which I had found a tank top and some sweatpants to wear for bed. Once I was done getting dressed I immediately climbed into the bed and had fallen asleep.

**A/N**:**Hello everybody here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Also do not forget to read and review it is much appreciated. Also on my profile I have set up a poll for my next story, and I would appreciate it if you voted on it.**


End file.
